


Take Me to Church (I'll tell you my sins)

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Redemption, Romance, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Caitlin is back, she sorta betrayed Team Flash for the good but she has powers now, so she's locked up and only Wells believes her.</p>
<p>She's not her. Caitlin's not Killer Frost, despite what everyone thinks. She never meant to betray the ones she loves. Then why does she feel like she deserves it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church (I'll tell you my sins)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts were requested by @rainystripe on Twitter! This person is amazing, like a whole new level of amazing. Go follow them on Twitter if you haven't already. They drew a snowells fanart for this fic ajkdbksadj!! AND IT'S ACE https://twitter.com/rainystripe/status/731399123413295104
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH  
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.

“Tell me I’m wrong, Snow.”

The irony in that statement almost made Caitlin laugh. Whether it was Eobard Thawne or his host’s doppelganger, Harrison Wells always wanted to be right. But here he was, pleading, no; begging, for her to prove him wrong. Just once, he will be happily accept defeat.

“Tell me that you didn’t betray us.”

Cerulean eyes, once hazel, locked with blazing azure ones. Caitlin sat on the floor of the metahuman jail cell, looking up at Harry, fatigue apparent in her eyes. She’d been crying.

“You still won’t believe me if I did.” she croaked.

“Try me.”

She never meant to betray him – to betray her team. Zoom presented her with a near impossible choice that would’ve resulted in him killing everyone, including her. She either had to stay with him and fight with him against Barry. The alternative was that she could walk freely from his captive, but he would kill her and everyone she loved with no mercy. So Caitlin chose the most logical decision.

She stayed.

Zoom was pleased with her resolution and rewarded her by making her a metahuman, like her counterpart. Back on his earth, Zoom had been working on a serum that could turn any human into a metahuman despite their genetic markers with the help of the dark matter. It had been a painful process for Caitlin; constantly on the brink hypothermia and her newfound ability to freeze everything she comes into contact with.

Not only had she changed internally, her physical appearance change altered too. Gone was the brown locks she adored, replaced with dirty blonde, almost to the point of it being white. Hazel eyes turned cerulean and her rosy complexion transformed to an alarming pale appearance, as if she was dying.

In other words, she looks almost exactly like Killer Frost, save for the horrid blue makeup and the skin tight leather outfit.

When the time came, she fought on Zoom’s side, albeit against her will. Cisco and Barry looked extremely surprised to see her. They didn’t know that Killer Frost is actually dead and that they were fighting against the very same woman they were supposed to rescue. The only thing that gave it away was Caitlin using her ice abilities to stop Zoom from delivering the finishing blow to Barry. Harry was the first to notice and that gave the team an open window to take down Zoom once for all. All of the metahumans that were on the evil speedster’s side was either detained by the Central City Police Department or killed in battle.

Caitlin was no exception. To add salt in the wound, it was Joe who arrested her and Harry who put her in the containment cell. Cisco was paranoid that Zoom somehow controlled Caitlin, and turned her to a cold, frigid killing machine like Frost. So he did numerous amounts of tests on her; cardio, blood, neuro, lie detector, everything. When they all came out negative, that Caitlin was acting in the free state of body and mind, Cisco was devastated. He refused to go down and talk to her. So far, only Harry seemed willing to talk to her.

“It was either everyone dies, or me helping Zoom while having a slim chance of saving lives.” Caitlin replied. “I don’t want anyone else I care about to die. Not if I could something about it.”

“So you chose Zoom and he turned you into a metahuman.”

“That’s the gist of it.”

Harry didn’t say anything for a while. He just stood in front of the glass, looking down at the broken woman, huddled on the floor. While he was upset, his anger wasn’t directed at Caitlin. It was at the team, not doing anything of value to rescue her; it was also at him for just taking out his frustrations on everyone instead of rescuing her himself. If he saved her in time, she wouldn’t be like this. She wouldn’t be locked up in a metahuman containment cell, her friends wouldn’t be thinking that she betrayed them, and she certainly wouldn’t be a mere recreation of Killer Frost.

Despite her inward and physical transformation, he knows that she’s still the same Caitlin Snow he first met. She still has good and loyalty in her, something Zoom could never take away. She was kidnapped, tortured, assaulted and forced to change into something that defies the Natural Laws. She did it all because she wanted to save people from Zoom’s wrath.

Caitlin Snow is undeniably the most selfless woman he ever had the pleasuring of knowing.

Harry let out a deep breath and crouched down so he’s eye level with her. She tentatively lifted her head from her knees to look at him. She was rewarded with a small, but warm smile from him.

“You never cease to amaze me, Caitlin.”

Her blue orbs widened before tears leaked from the corners from her eyes. She looked at him in shock, covering her mouth from the sobs that wracked from her body. Harry didn’t know if she crying out of sadness or happiness so he just awkwardly knelt before her, trying to apologize profusely.

She let out a small giggle. Harry almost missed it if it wasn’t for her eyes crinkling up in an arch, showing that she was smiling underneath her hand. She sniffed deeply while rubbing her face before she smiled at him.

“No, no…what you said reminded me of the other Wells, Eobard.” she clarified.

He awkwardly shifted his eyes. He never liked talking about his doppelganger from this earth. “Did he say that often?”

“He was a man who was never impressed with anything. Yet, I can recall a few memories when he said that to me,” Caitlin answered, “I forgot how much that meant to me.”

“I’m not him.”

“No,” Caitlin agreed. “He’s not you and you’re not him. Your words mean more to me than his ever did.”

It was Harry’s turn to remain frozen in place. When he first came to this earth, Cisco, Barry – literally everyone here treated him like he was his dead doppelganger. It was only Caitlin who treated him as himself. That’s one of the reasons why he treated her like an equal instead of patronizing everyone else on the team. Other than the fact he liked her. So hearing actually confirmation that she views him as a different person than her Dr. Wells struck something in him.

Harry didn’t say anything back. He didn’t need to. Caitlin knows that her words affected him as his affected her. He abruptly stood up and went towards a panel. He opened and press a series of numbers on the keypad. Before long, she heard the familiar hiss of the door opening. Caitlin stood up but didn’t pass through the open space where the door once been. Harry stood at the other side, his eyes shining behind his frames.

“You don’t deserve to be locked up like an animal, Caitlin.” Harry stated.

She tentatively took a step towards him and then another. And then another. Right until she’s in his personal space while never breaking eye contact. 

She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. She will be forever grateful to this man who gave her a second chance. He froze at the contact but it wasn’t long until his arms came around her middle and held her close to him.

“Thank you for saving me, Harry.” Caitlin said, clutching tight at his black sweater.

She felt Harry smile against her hair.

“Well, we’re a team, right?”


End file.
